


Canidae

by DeityChaos



Series: Κύριε ἐλέησον [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, I suck at updating, no beta we died like people, not sure if my writing is improving, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeityChaos/pseuds/DeityChaos
Summary: "Κύριε ἐλέησον" in ancient Greek means "Lord have mercy.", but in modern Greek means "Sir, take it easy". From a Tumblr post.Marinette is done with Adrian's passive approach and her classmates buying into Lila's lies. Don't worry Marinette, take it easy. As for Lila, Lord have mercy.Watch Lila's lies crumble as Marinette and her classmates meet Marinette's extended family...the demigods.Moments of Lila's lies crumbling with the help of fellow OCs demigods and other canon demigods.Sorry for the bad summary.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & OC, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Κύριε ἐλέησον [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Canidae

**Author's Note:**

> "My Ship Is On Fire" is based on One OK Rock's "完全感覚Dreamer "  
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMD0hp8Po3o
> 
> "Centaur in a Prom Dress" is based on the 2000s songs from rock bands like Simple Plan, Paradise Fears, We The Kings, The Cab. I don't remember what "Centaur in a Prom Dress" was inspired by. 
> 
> No these aren't real songs.
> 
> Real song lyrics are in centered and italicized. They also have a youtube video above them.
> 
> Lyrics that came from the depths of my head are left aligned and bolded.

“Yahoo!”

Nino’s cheer echoed in the classroom as everyone was leaving for lunch. People who were still in the classroom turned to him while the people outside looked through the classroom windows with varying looks of ‘what?’ to ‘oh, it’s just Nino’. 

Kim and Max, who were the closest to Nino, tried to look down at Nino’s phone screen which was now black. 

Nino whooped again as he showed Kim and Max the announcement on his phone before announcing the news even louder, “Canidae had just announced that they have just finished producing a new song! They’re going to play at their next concert and will release the song after the concert! Their next concert on their tour is here in Paris! We’ll be the first ones to hear it!”

Kim let out a huge cheer as he high-fived Nino and Max.

Rose, who stayed behind to listen to Nino, gasped with joy, “Oh I love that band!”

Kim looked at Rose in surprise, “Rose, you listen to rock?”

Juleka popped into the classroom after realizing that Rose didn’t leave with her, mumbled “Of course, she does. She's the lead singer of Kitty Section.”

Max looked at Kim, mentally questioning Kim’s memory, “You were there when they played”.

Kim looked sheepish before changing the subject, “So what are your favorite songs? I liked ‘My Ship Is On Fire’.”

He hummed until he reached the chorus, playing air guitar as he sang:

**My ship is on fire**  
**But my flag flies higher**  
**The colors are fading**  
**Watch me stand above the blaze**

Rose bobbed her head to Kim’s singing, squealing after he finished. “Oh Kim, that was lovely! I love that song ‘Centaur in a Prom Dress’. The lyrics were so sweet.”

She pouted, “Oh, I wished they played the song at the school dance.”

Kim and Nino were confused by the song title since the song had words that they were pretty sure that Juleka won’t let Rose hear. 

Max cleared his throat and pushed his glasses higher, “Rose, may you sing the chorus and a verse?”

Rose gasped with joy, “Sure!”

She hummed until she reached the part she wanted to sing:

**Hey, where's my date? My ride?**  
**Then, I see her step into the light**  
**Oh, Gods, this isn't what I had in mind**  
**She's a beauty with a horse's hind**  
**Guess I'm going to prom with a centaur tonight**

**Go tell the world that I'm a monster lover**  
**To say my preference is my attaint**  
**Go tell the church that I'm a sinner**  
**Telling me how to love doesn't make you a saint**

Rose’s eyes sparkled once she finished singing her part. “It’s a great song, right? I thought it was so sweet how he overheard girls trying to find their friend a partner for prom and he offered to be her date in return for a ride to prom. When he met her and found out that she was a centaur, he didn’t mind and they enjoyed prom together.”

She sighed like a maiden in love. 

Nino looked at Rose before questioning, “Wasn’t it ‘Sure go tell the world that I’m a monster fu-”

Before Nino could finish his question, Max swiftly covered Nino’s mouth and Juleka swiftly yelled to Rose while dragging her out of the room, “Ah...Rose, let’s go to your house for lunch! Isn’t your mother making your favorite?”

Max sighed as he glared at Nino once the two girls cleared the room, “You do know that there’s a clean version of that song. Juleka probably gave Rose clean versions of their songs to listen to. Thankfully it was you who asked the question, not Kim. I had a 96% chance of stopping you, but I would have a 45% chance of stopping Kim.”

Nino looked sheepish, “Sorry, dude. I forgot they had clean versions of their songs. Can Markov find data on the best spots in the stadium for listening?”

Max looked at his friend who was beginning to search for the wanted information, “It might take a while. I have a 78% estimate of Markov finishing his data gathering before lunch ends. Let’s get lunch first."

* * *

“Everyone!”

Every student looked up towards the voice which came from the second-floor landing.   
Rose was leaning over the railing, cupping her hands over her mouth announcing, “Canidae just produced a new song and they’re going to release it at their Paris concert!” 

The entire student body in the courtyard cheered. 

Of course, with Canidae’s massive popularity in Europe, it’s not surprising that the majority of the students have tickets to their Paris concert. 

To many students, with the last day of school approaching and the concert in a few days, it was their lucky week.

* * *

Marinette was ticked.

She had invited Alya and Alix for lunch at her family’s boulangerie, which both happily accepted; however, along the way there, Alya had invited Lila to join them. They stuck together like honey while she and Alix trailed behind them.

Alix was busy listening to her music to even care about what Lila and Alya were talking about. She had been taking a neutral position ever since tensions between Lila and Marinette escalated after Adrien’s and Lila’s joint photoshoot. 

If Marinette had the choice, she would rather be listening to Alix's music than listening to the lies that were free-falling from Lila's mouth. Being chased around by monsters was hard enough, but having tinnitus every time someone lied was harder.

"Please," she thought, "just shut up!"

As if Alix could read minds, she gave Marinette one of her earbuds. Music flooded her ears, a familiar voice could be heard.

_We dance around the fire, at night we all dream_  
_Of angels in a chorus that lull us to sleep_  
_In tangled tongues spoken between gritted teeth_  
_From silver tongued devils that lie as they speak_  
_The snakes in her hair, they turn me to stone_  
_She sees her own reflection going cold to the bone_

Marinette asked, "Canidae?"

Alix nodded, "It's only a cover. The original singers are a band called Valiant Heart."

"What's the song called?"

"Medusa."

Marinette laughed, but her laughter was cut off with Alya calling to them from the boulangerie's doorway, "Marinette, Alix, hurry up! Mrs. Cheng said the pastries are going to get cold.”

* * *

“So, girl, what were you and Alix listening to?”

Marinette merely glanced at Alya and went back to selecting the pastries she wanted for lunch.

Alix piped in for her, "We were listening to Canidae. Anyway, let's get out of here. The lunch rush is going to start soon and I don't want to be trapped in here. We can eat in the park."

Marinette and Alya agreed to Alix's proposal and went to the register. Waiting by the register was Lila who was talking off Sabine's ear.

Sabine was smiling and nodding to everything that Lila was saying, but Marinette knows her mother the best. Sabine wasn't smiling because she was indulging in listening to Lila. Sabine had that Asian mom smile, the smile that means 'because we are in public, I won't discipline you, but once we get home, you're getting an ass whooping'. But in the context of the situation, the smile seemed to mean 'child, shut up before I make you, but since we are in public, I won't'.

When they made it to the register, Sabine looked away from Lila and addressed the girls, "Hello girls, are you staying or do you plan to go somewhere to eat those pastries?"  
Marinette smiled at her mother, "We'll be eating in the park, Mama, so we'll be taking these to go."

Sabine nodded as she packed up the pastries into a box, almost dropping one when Alya shrieked.

Marinette and her mother tensed up from the scream. She knew her father was also on guard since the noisy bustling kitchen became silent. Sabine moved her hand under the counter, which was where she hid her sword while Marinette moved her hand into her bag, ready to pull out her sword.

Lila and Alix had different reactions to Alya’s scream. Lila flinched from the noise and looked frightened at Alya. Alix was questioning Alya’s sanity from that scream.

Alya giggled in embarrassment, “Sorry, sorry. Nino just texted me with great news! Canidae is releasing a new song at their concert. We’ll be the first ones to hear it!”

Sabine’s tensed expression disappeared after the situation was explained and moved her hand away from the counter under space. The kitchen regained its bustling atmosphere and Tom resumed humming an old tune.

Marinette moved her hand back to her side. She released a sigh of relief and thought, “False alarm.”

Sabine smiled at the girls and packed up the remaining pastries into the box, “On the house, girls.”

Alix smiled back, “Thanks, Madame Cheng.”

Alya slung her arm over Marinette's shoulder, "Aren't you the lucky girl, Marinette. Having a birthday on the same day as the concert. Their new song is like their birthday gift for you."

Lila was confused, "Canidae?"

Sabine was frowning, "Concert?"

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette is a legacy demigod of Greek gods, this doesn't mean that Roman demigods won't appear in these one-shots. Her parents are also legacy demigods of the Greek gods.
> 
> Her paternal grandfather is the son of Demeter and her paternal grandmother is the daughter of a Hermes demigod and an Iris demigod.
> 
> Her maternal grandfather is the son of Apollo and her maternal grandmother is the daughter of Aphrodite.
> 
> Making Marinette a legacy of Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and Iris.


End file.
